Ragna the Bloodedge
Summary Ragna the Bloodedge is a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head (well in the trillions) for attempting to destroy the Novus Orbis Librarium, and is Jin and Saya's older brother. He is one of the original 12 playable characters and the main protagonist of the BlazBlue series from Calamity Trigger to Centralfiction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely Low 6-B normally. 5-A with the Azure Grimoire and the IDEA Engine | Low 6-B normally. 5-A with the Azure Grimoire and the IDEA Engine | 5-A | 5-A | 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Ragna the Bloodedge, "Grim Reaper", "Good Guy", "Bloodedge" Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his early 20s) Classification: Dhampir (Human-Vampire Hybrid), Wanted Criminal Power and Abilities: |-|Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift/Chronophantasma=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8; Has a life link with Nu, is also the Central Fiction, the never-ending nightmare of Amaterasu), Enhanced Senses (Can navigate through the boundary, an infinite space of nothing), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Instinctive Reaction (Was able to instinctively attack wild animals despite not remembering any combat training in Phase Shift), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can withstand the Edge, which has no oxygen), Weapon Creation (Can create tendrils and sharp objects from seithr), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Mid; Can regenerate a hole in his chest due to Azure and was fine after seemingly cut in half by Jin with Susano'o Unit), Transformation (Can transform into parts of the Black Beast), Blessed (via Amaterasu), Energy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Presence Concealment (Has possession of Concealment Ars Magus), Fear Aura (His presence scared Mai and Platinum), Soul Manipulation (The Azure Grimoire can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by a multiversal entity), Limited Extrasensory Perception (The Azure Grimoire is capable of reacting to Murakumo Units), Statistics Amplification (Scaling from Lambda who can amp herself with IDEA Engine), Perception Manipulation (Just standing near him made Litchi sink into a pit of darkness), Absorption (Absorbed the IDEA Engine), Air Manipulation (Capable of blowing people away by bursting), Immortality Negation (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9), Resurrection, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; Was able to erase Terumi's entire existance despite his numerous immortalities and absorbing Noel which he stated would help him survive Doomsday was also stated by Izanami that he could be able to kill Noel, was able to inflict wounds on Jin that not even Celica could heal, is also capable of killing Death itself, the Azure is also capable of killing Naoto more than once during the events of Bloodedge Experience, and is capable of killing Arakune), Limited Reality Warping (If the corrosion from Azure Grimoire continues, it will eventually cause rupture to other phenomena), Power Nullification (Scales from Mai, who was able to nullify a barrier created by Cypher, and used the IDEA Engine to reverse Mu's smelting process), Existence Erasure (Erased Terumi from existence in Azure Horizon), Attack Reflection (Reflected Izanami's absorption back to Noel), Dream Manipulation (Consumed many of the character's dreams), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Transmutation, Corrosion Inducement, Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (The Azure Grimoire is stated to be a portable cauldron and is able to harness the power of Boundary), Life Absorption (Ragna's drive, Soul Eater can absorb a person's life force), Heat Manipulation (Capable of creating heat with the Azure Grimoire) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Transmutation (Despite not being a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Clairvoyance (Is outside of the flow of the tale in the Dark War to the point that he can alter the outcome without being noticed by others with clairvoyant powers), Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Able to tank Bolverk), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies), Statistics Reduction (Able to fight in full power while in Seithr snow, which reduced the power of squadron zero members), Fear Manipulation (Can fight Azrael without being affected by the Fear), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Body Puppetry (Able to wield IDEA Engine which is the exact copy of Nox Nyctores which manipulates the user's body), Phenomena Intervention (The Azure Grimoire and the IDEA engine is able to resist Amaterasu's phenomena intervention), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get close, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Sleep Manipulation (Resisted being put into a deep sleep by Shiori), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Gravity Manipulation (Can resist the Imperator's gravity pin), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies the senses of the user), Petrification (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from said effect), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Deconstruction (Can fight the Black Beast without turning into dust from its presence), Power Nullification (Capable of using the Azure Grimoire while within Celica's vicinity and when Kushinada's Lynchpin was activated), Precognition (Terumi couldn't read him), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Chaos Manipulation (Resists the boundary, which turns everything to a spiraling chaos), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; Unaffected by strikes from a Nox Nyctores, which has similar properties to the Azure Grimoire and Magic, can even withstand blows from Hazama's Azure, which is superior to his own azure, which is stronger than the Nox Nyctores' regen negation capabilities, which surpasses Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Central Fiction= Same as before, plus Intangibility (Phased through Kagura's strikes), Psychometry (Can sense the Rettenjo with Bang), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Resistance to Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins) and Attack Negation (Able to permanently damage Es) |-|Black Beast Ragna= Same as Before, plus Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3; lacks the need to for sustenance due to becoming a being made of seithr), Regeneration (Mid-High, likely High; Can regenerate as long as seithr exists. High-Godly via Resurrection; Scales from Terumi, who was able to come back from being erased by Time Killer with Self Observation), Technology Manipulation (Seithr itself is capable of messing with the technology of the NOL and sector seven), Rage Power and Berserk Mode (using the Black beast form will make Ragna filled with rage and go wild on everything, regardless who or what it is), Earth Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (The Black Beast is capable of messing with the natural weather to the point that seasons no longer occur normally, and even mess with the soils themselves), Size Manipulation (Can grow in size as shown in the Phase Shift novels), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation and Sealing (Black Beast's psyche is portrayed as a pocket dimension and trapped CP version of himself for two years while fighting countless amount of dogs made of seithr), Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (The Black Beast can paralyze anyone within its vicinity), Natural Weaponry (Can create various sharp objects from his own seithr), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Memory Manipulation (Wiped Jin's memories blank with his mere presence despite having the Power of Order as a defense mechanism), Deconstruction (Was capable of disintegrating soldiers with its presence in Phase Shift), Resurrection (Via Self-observation), Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement, Shapeshifting, Cloud Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility, Telepathy, Absorption and Power Absorption (Scaling from Arakune who is merely an incomplete Black Beast) and BFR (Sent Noel near the Gate of the Azure when he devoured her), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (As a being made of seithr, he can cancel out any radioactive particles with his presence as stated in Phase Shift) |-|True BlazBlue= Same as Before, plus Fate Manipulation (Azure weaves all fates together and stitch it as it desires), Causality Manipulation (The Azure can manipulate cause and destiny), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Became Possibility itself), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1; No longer exists as an individual), Reality Warping and Probability Manipulation (Can create all the possibilities from the people's dreams), Power Bestowal (Azure is the main source of Drive and Eye of the Azure), Phenomena Intervention (Phenomena interventions are stated to be the Power of the Azure), likely many, many more (All the Drives in the Blazblue verse originates from the Azure) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ normally (Easily above the likes of Tager and Bang, who he can defeat with little difficulty. Superior to Mai and Meifang, the latter of whom survived the destruction of Ibukido at the hands of Take-Mikazuchi). Large Planet level with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine (By releasing their restrictions, Ragna becomes strong enough to take on and defeat 20% Hakumen and Terumi in Hazama's body) | Small Country level+ normally (Traded blows with Take-Mikazuchi and a restricted Azrael). Large Planet level with the Azure Grimoire and the IDEA Engine | Large Planet level (Can keep up with Izanami and Nine) |''' Large Planet level''' (The Black Beast is regarded as one of the most powerful beings in the series, being comparable to Izanami. When Ragna was on the verge of transforming into the Black Beast, he became powerful enough to nearly kill Central Fiction Jin with collateral damage) | Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Became a being that exceeds Amaterasu. The True Azure is acknowledged as the most powerful force in the series, with Amaterasu being inferior to it). Able to ignore conventional durability in variety of ways. Speed: At least FTL (Far faster than Tager) | At least FTL (Faster than the likes of Noel, who can dodge Tsubaki's light. Is able to react to Take-Mikazuchi's laser, which is this fast) | At least FTL (Should be as fast as before) | At least FTL (Is channeling the Black Beast's power, which could react to Take-Mikazuchi) | Unknown, likely Omnipresent (Became possibilities itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely Class T. Class T with Burst | Class T | Class T | Class T | Unknown, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+, likely Small Country Class+ normally, Large Planet Class with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Small Country Class+ normally, Large Planet Class with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Unknown Durability: At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ normally, Large Planet level with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Small Country level+ normally, Large Planet level with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Large Planet level | Large Planet level | Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level. Abstract Existence, Nonexistent Physiology and Non-Corporeal nature, Immortality, Resurrection and Regeneration make him near impossible to kill. Stamina: Superhuman; fights whole armies without tiring, and can take multiple stab wounds and lose his arm and still stand up. Limitless with Blazblue and Black Beast. Range: Extended melee range with Blood-Scythe. At least tens of kilometers with energy attacks. Multiversal+ with the Black Beast's power (Was able to send Noel to the Gate of the Azure, which is in the deepest ends of the Boundary) | Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: *'Aramasa:' Also known as Blood-Scythe, it is a blade made out of metal that can turn into scythe. Its strikes can be imbued with Soul Eater, making it an extremely useful weapon. *'Azure Grimoire:' Azure Grimoire is an inferior imitation of the real BlazBlue. The so-called "Strongest Grimoire", the wielder of this weapon is feared by many. The Grimoire gives the user ability to absorb souls to replenish their health, either by aura or contact. Grimoire can absorb objects and dreams as well and also has nullification mechanism, such as nullifying a barrier in Remix Heart when Mai had the Azure. *'IDEA Engine:' An IDEA Engine is an imitation of Nox Nyctores with few differences. One of it is that it is powered by nuclear energy, unlike Nox Nyctores which is powered by souls. An IDEA Engine also has much more unstable resistance to Phenomenon Intervention, unlike Nox Nyctores which has lot more stable resistance. *'True BlazBlue:' Also known as Book of the Blue Blaze, it us a Grimoire that has the power of true Azure, giving the user ability to reshape reality at will. Anyone who acquires it will become an existence superior than Amaterasu, overriding her reality easily. Intelligence: Above average; an expert in combat, though he usually doesn't strategize unless it is necessary, preferring to leave such to others. Nigh-omniscient while having the True BlazBlue. Weaknesses: Ragna is short-tempered and easily provoked, though this only applies up to Continuum Shift, as he managed to control himself during Chronophantasma. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drive: Soul Eater:' As Ragna was born without a drive, his Azure Grimoire bestows upon him the drive Soul Eater. Soul Eater allows his seithr-based attacks to marr the opponent's soul itself, feeding upon it to restore his own vitality. The Azure Grimoire itself functions like a cauldron, giving Ragna a virtually infinite supply of seithr. *'Hell's Fang:' Dashes forward, delivering a black seithr-infused punch, he can follow this through with a stream of seithr in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads forward. *'Inferno Divider:' Ragna performs an uppercutting slash sword hilt first, knocking his opponent into the air. He can follow it up with further uppercuts, punches, and slamming his opponent to the ground. *'Gauntlet Hades:' Ragna jumps, then delivers an overhead strike of two whirling, black seithr-infused hammer fists to his opponent. He can follow this attack with a kick. *'Dead Spike:' Ragna swings his sword upward along the ground, creating a rolling wave of dark seithr on the ground, it resembling one of the Black Beast's heads. In some cases, this attack can simply manifest as a large spike in front of him, shaped like one of the Black Beast's head, instead of a rolling wave. When his Grimoire is activated, he creates a much larger spike, and can follow it up with another seithr strike similar to the followup from Hell's Fang, albeit larger. He then can finish it with a sword slam sending a massive wave of dark seithr onto his opponent. *'Blood Scythe:' Ragna leaps forward, then extends his sword into a scythe to perform an overhead swing on his opponent. Can be done while in the air. *'Not Over Yet:' Grabs a prone opponent, holds them in the air, and delivers a punch to their gut. *'Belial Edge:' Ragna brandishes his sword, then performs a diagonal attack bladefirst, hitting multiple times. *'Nightmare Edge:' Drags out his sword from above his leading shoulder, falling straight down from above with both hands on the sword for a slamming slash of darkness, with Ragna swinging the blade behind himself upon landing. Can follow through with an additional blow that sends a wave of energy. *'Carnage Scissors:' Performs a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam, then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy (hence the name "scissors") from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip. *'Devoured by Darkness:' Ragna's hand turns into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatches the opponent, lifts them up over his head and bombards them with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness. *'Darkness Fang:' Can only be used while his Grimoire is active. Ragna dashes forward with a seithr infused punch. If he manages to hit the opponent, he will then grab them, holding them in the air and creating an explosion of darkness. *'Inferno Eradicator:' Can only be used while his Grimoire is active. Ragna performs an upward swing, then performs an enhanced version of Inferno Divider, hitting the opponent multiple times and sending them up into the air. *'Black Onslaught:' Ragna unleashes the power of his Azure Grimoire. After a short charge-up period, performs a reverse-grip upward swing. If it connects, Ragna goes berserk, unleashing a massive combo of brutal scythe swings before transforming the Blood-Scythe into a black hole-like void of darkness that rips an opponent apart; to conclude the attack, Ragna reclaims his sword and performs one final stab that causes the target's physical form to disintegrate into nothing and completely annihilates their soul, leaving only a trail of black seithr feathers floating in the air. Note: Ragna's True BlazBlue Key shouldn't be used in VS battles because of the fact that he is unlikely to fight or even have it's own consciousness at this form. Key: Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction | As the Black Beast/Channeling the Black Beast's Power | With True BlazBlue Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Vampires Category:Criminals Category:Hybrids Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Stealth Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Gods Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Dream Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Madness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Time Users Category:Information Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Void Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Status Effect Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Smoke Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Law Users Category:Earth Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Size Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Technology Users Category:Rage Users Category:Weather Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Berserkers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Arc System Works Category:Data Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1